vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Bella Fiora
Summary Aura Bella Fiora (アウラ・ベラ・フィオーラ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Bukubukuchagama. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Aura Bella Fiora Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: 76 Classification: Dark Elf, 6th Floor Guardian, Ranger, Beast Tamer, Shooter, Sniper, High Tamer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Magic, Dimensional Storage, Likely Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, she should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Summoning of wild beasts and Animal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Has a necklace that increases the range of her voice), Empathic Manipulation (Her breath allows her to control the emotions of others based on the composition she alters it to), Fear Manipulation (Can evoke emotions of fear into creatures highly resistant to it), Invisibility, Paralysis Inducement via Shadow Manipulation (Can immobilize targets by shooting their shadow with an arrow), Sealing/BFR and Pocket Reality Manipulation with Depiction of Nature and Society, Clairvoyance (Can watch the desired scene from kilometers afar), Projectile Negation, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Magic, Fire, Ice, Acid, Illusions, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation. Her World Class Item grants her resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (While she's one of the weakest Guardians of Nazarick physically, she's able to directly compete with and even outclass several of them when calling forth a horde of summons. Shouldn't be too far behind Shalltear Bloodfallen, who can survive Super-Tier Magic such as Fallen Down) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Albedo) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High (Her Ring of Sustenance can allow her to go for days on end without eating, drinking, sleeping, or resting) Range: Extended Melee Range with her whip, several kilometers with skills and magic Standard Equipment: An Unnamed Bow, Queen (Her whip), Ring of Sustenance, Depiction of Nature and Society, Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch, Necklace that can amplify her voice Intelligence: Above Average (Is well-versed in combat and magic, although her intelligence in other areas is somewhat lacking) Weaknesses: One of the weaker guardians when it comes to 1v1 matchups, however she can overcome this through summoning beasts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Beasts' *'Fenrir:' The holy beast, a giant black wolf with bright fur and crimson eyes. Affectionately nicknamed Fenny. *'Hejinmal:' A fat, juvenile frost dragon. Hejinmal officially became Aura's pet after she displayed intimidation towards him, making him submit to her. *'Itzamna:' A giant, six legged chameleon-iguana hybrid. Affectionately nicknamed Quadracile. 'Passive' *'Projectile Negation:' All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. *'Enhanced Senses:' Rangers are capable of seeing through illusions, spotting traps, and sensing others from afar. 'Active' *'Unnamed Breath Control Ability:' The breath Aura exhales is capable of controlling the emotions of anyone who inhales it, such as inducing terror. The composition of breath she chooses decides its effect. When combined with her ranger abilities, Aura is able to invoke her breath effects on a single target up to two kilometers away accurately. *'Unnamed Presence Erasure Ability:' Makes the user effectively undetectable. *'Galactic Shot' *'Immovable Binding Force' *'Rain Arrow:' Fires a downpour of arrows on an area. *'Shadow-piercing Arrow:' An arrow combined with this skill can immobilize the target if the arrow hits the target's shadow. *'Sky Eye:' A long-range skill that permits its user to watch a scene from afar. 'Main Equipment' *'Unnamed Bow:' Aura's main weapon. *'Queen:' Aura's whip. It was used in the battle with the Primal Fire Elemental. *'Ring of Sustenance:' A magical ring that grants vitality to the user, allowing them to function indefinitely without any food or rest. *'Depiction of Nature and Society:' Given by Ainz to protect her from the effects of other World Item users, this World Item has the power to isolate people or objects in a different world with field effects of the user's choosing. However, there is always an exit discreetly hidden inside, and should the target escape, they will be granted ownership of the item. Because of this, Aura was ordered not to use this item except as a last resort. *'Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch:' A gift awarded by Ainz for Aura's hard work, this watch can set an alarm which is announced in the voice of Aura's creator, Bukubukuchagama. *'Unnamed Necklace:' A magical item that seems to increase either the sound or range of Aura's voice so that it can be heard from long distances. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Whip Users Category:Snipers Category:Beast Masters Category:Elves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Minions Category:Overlord Category:Tier 7